What Does It Take To Get A Table?
by axle3610
Summary: The gang is looking for a restaurant but keeps getting turned away. Toph has a plan to get them some dinner, but she gets more than just a table. Tokka TophXSokka


_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own any of the characters. It is copyright to Nickelodeon and is the intellectual property of the creators. I am not earning any money for this. This is just one fan's way of expressing his love for the show and its characters._

This is my first attempt at some Tokka fluff. Sorry I didn't get it up in time for Valentine's Day. I guess I needed the big day as inspiration.

* * *

What Does It Take To Get A Table?

"That was the third restaurant to turn us away. What is going on today?" Katara asked.

"We could ask somebody," Aang suggested.

"We're in the Fire Nation, Twinkle Toes," Toph reminded him. "It's obviously some sort of holiday. If we start asking stupid questions then it will only make it obvious that we're not from here, Twinkle Brain."

"Twinkle Brain. Ha! Good one," Sokka laughed. Toph fought the blush she felt coming. A flock of butterflies invaded her stomach every time Sokka praised her sense of humor. He prided himself on his own humor so she knew that it was the highest form of flattery from her secret crush. "Let's try this place," he pointed to another restaurant.

"What do you want?" the owner of the restaurant asked as they approached. He made no attempt to hide his disdain for the four youngsters that had just walked in the door.

"We'd like a table please. We're starving," Sokka's stomach growled in agreement.

"It's the anniversary of the First Flame. All my tables have been booked for weeks. I can't help you." He politely greeted an elderly couple as they approached and quickly showed them to a table with a sign that said 'reserved'.

"Well, that's that. I guess we'll never get a table now," Katara's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'll handle this," Toph announced in her 'don't worry, I got this one' tone of voice.

When the owner returned he looked at the four youngsters still standing by the podium with a not-so-friendly expression. "I thought I told you to leave."

"But sir, it's our first date," Toph grabbed Sokka's arm in an affectionate manner. "Couldn't you help us, just this once?"

"Oh, your first date," the owner's wife cooed as she walked over. "Honey," she turned to her husband, "find them a table."

The owner grunted. "If these two are on a date then, who are the other two?" He was obviously not going to give in easily.

"As you can see, I'm blind. Because of this my father is a bit overprotective and said I could only go on a date if my brother came as chaperone." She tried to point at Aang but missed by several inches. Toph of course could 'see' exactly where Aang was with her earthbending but decided to play up the blind angle of her story for sympathy.

"Who's she," the owner pointed at Katara.

"Hello, blind," Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry," the owner was obviously embarrassed. Toph smiled inwardly. That meant his hard shell was beginning to crack. "I mean the other girl with your group. Who is she?"

"That's my sister," Sokka said. Toph squeezed his arm, hoping he would get the message to shut up and let her handle this.

Toph motioned the owner and his wife closer. "I asked her to come along to keep my brother busy," she whispered conspiratorially. She gave them her best school girl giggle as an added punch. The owner's wife put a hand to her mouth and giggled along with Toph.

"She's a very intelligent young lady. Not to mention beautiful." The owner's wife leaned towards Sokka and whispered in his ear, "You should give her a kiss."

Sokka's brain wasn't sure if he should, but his empty stomach was currently in charge of the body. It told him to do whatever was necessary to get a table. He bent over and brushed his lips lightly against Toph's.

Electricity flooded Toph's body wiping her mind clean of everything but this moment. This was, quite literally, a dream come true. Sokka was kissing her! This hadn't been part of the plan, but Toph Be Fong wasn't going to look a gift ostrich-horse in the beak. She put a finger to her lips still feeling the kiss there. She felt the heat rise not just in her cheeks but everywhere as her whole body turned pink in a giant blush. When she was finally able to think again she reached out and punched Aang in the arm. "If you tell dad I'll slug you!"

"Ow!" Aang rubbed his sore arm. "You just did." Katara couldn't help but laugh.

"Then I'll slug you again."

The owner's wife began to giggle once more. She grabbed her husband's arm, "remember when my father used to send my brother with us on dates"

The owner chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm surprised he didn't send him on our honeymoon too. Okay, I'll see what I can do. You kids just wait here." He walked off to find an empty table. His wife sighed as she placed a hand on Toph's shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

When the owner and his wife were both out of earshot Katara leaned close to the shorter girl. "Good work, Toph. You got us a table."

Toph just flashed her famous Blind Bandit victory smile. She'd gotten more than just a table.

* * *

I've read many fics where present day Toph and Sokka kiss but it always seems so out of character. I think I was able to keep it in character for the whole gAang. Sokka does tend to think with his stomach sometimes. What do you think?

I think I made several mistakes in punctuation. If you find any please let me know. Any other suggestions you have are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
